


【X战警新三部】【银蓝】逃到阿拉斯加 一发完

by batcat229



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Wanda has dealt with so much
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: Wanda接到了弟弟从电话亭里打过来的电话，并知道他这次又搞什么事了。





	【X战警新三部】【银蓝】逃到阿拉斯加 一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Up in Alaska](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681735) by [DigitalMoriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMoriarty/pseuds/DigitalMoriarty). 



> 受我在汤上看到的一个帖子影响。是为了scarletwix才发到这里来的，我所有银蓝银的文都是拜他所赐。所有！

正文：

“谁？”

“呃……是我，Wanda……”

“Pietro？你为什么要从电话亭打电话？”

“因为…….这是个有点长的故事……”

“你的声音越来越小了，真不是个好兆头。哦，不是吧，你杀人了？！”

“不，不，没有！我没有杀人！……如果这样还简单点……”

“好吧。那就，从头开始？”

于是他就从最开头开始讲了。某种意义上来说。

没错，Pietro比Kurt大，他也清楚这件事。而且他知道有时候，当伴侣中的一方比另一方年长的时候，两人间的权力关系就会变得有些奇怪（不健康，不安全）。好吧，他也不知道那些专业词汇，但他还是知道的。然后他就不想让他自己和Kurt陷入到这种状况里。他想让Kurt幸福安全，有安全感，还要享受到世界上一切美好的事物。

所以他确保让Kurt来引导这段关系。每当他们要更进一步的时候，都是Kurt准备好了的时候，Pietro也确保了自己没有给自己的男朋友带来任何压力。

老实说，Kurt在大部分时间里让他觉得自己就像是个尴尬的年轻人……（还是一个尴尬并充满了神奇黄色废料的年轻人。他实在是控制不住自己的某些念头，以至于他会心甘情愿地让Jean往自己身上扔枕头以示歉意。）所以，出于某种恶（sha）劣（bi）玩笑的性质，他开始叫Kurt “Daddy”。Kurt也喜欢Pietro偶尔开的蠢玩笑，所以他也会应，一般还会加上一个青面獠牙又傻兮兮的笑容。

城堡里的每个人都很喜欢那个笑话。天啊，有次Warren甚至在抓到他逃训去试图水上飞的时候认真问他他“daddy”知不知道他这么做。（Pietro还把口香糖粘在了他再次长出羽毛的全新翅膀上。他大概会成为第一个承认自己不是地球上最成熟男人的人吧。）

不过Erik不会经常来城堡。显然，当他去城堡的时候，他每次都错过了这个玩笑。

所以，当Pietro， Kurt和Erik一起吃晚餐的时候（一种培养家庭关系的联系，Pietro只会对Wanda承认Kurt在那里更像是个精神支持），事情变得……有点问题。

“什么叫‘有点问题’？”

“我说，‘Daddy，能给我递点盐吗？’，然后他们两个都应了‘好啊’。”

“啊。”

“是啊……然后我说‘我能解释’，但银餐具就开始颤动起来了，吊灯也是。然后我就有些方了。”

“你慌了，然后？”

“……我告诉老爸Kurt会叫Kitty ‘Kitten’。老爸以为他用的德语(*)。然后餐具就抖得更厉害了。然后我就跑了。”

_（译者注：英语里Kitten就是小猫咪的意思，德语Kitt指油灰（复数是Kitte，但口语Kitte和Kitten差别不大），是骂人的话。）_

“到了……？”

“……阿拉斯加，我猜？也许？一个有驼鹿的地方。我只知道我需要换件衣服，回个家，和特别特别多的小饼干(*)。然后睡上一个星期。”

_（译者注：Twinky，一种奶油夹心饼干）_

Wanda叹了一口气。当然了。他的弟弟当然会搞出这么一个烂摊子。

“你知道你现在在哪里吗，除了‘有驼鹿的地方’？”

“一个有电话亭的地方？还有雪？一个叫”乔治将军“的地方。就是电话亭的所在地。”

“哦，好吧。就像是你能给我准确地点一样。不要动，不要偷东西，我去想办法带你回家。”

“谢啦，Wanda。”

“你欠我一次。”

在Pietro能回话前，Wanda挂了电话。然后她打给了Jean Grey。

“你还记得你每次都是怎么抱怨我弟弟是怎么让你特别头疼的嘛？”

“是啊……”

“他把自己搞到阿拉斯加了。也有可能到加拿大了，除非俄罗斯也有驼鹿。”

然后她开心地听着对面笑了起来。

 

—————End—————

 

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、依照惯例，先写作者，再谢校对  
> As always, thanks to the original writer and my beta  
> 2、这个作者的文都各种甜甜甜甜啊  
> There will be another work and both two are sweeeeeeeet  
> 3、作者还有个连载在蹲坑中  
> I am looking for the Tainted Love >A<  
> 4、所以为什么我看黑凤凰会突然get到这一对呢 囧  
> Although Dark Phoenix is kind of wired but I still got some SilverNight


End file.
